


A Miraculous Story

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, New Hero - Freeform, OC Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: A miraculous fanfiction about my OC, a newcomer to Paris as he had been across seas with his uncle and aunt and now has come home. Goes to same school as the others, another high society boy, though a depressed one now. *Sigh*Torture of my baby leads to greatness and little gay love. XD. Love my little boy.





	1. Chapter 1

My Character. Art is definitely not that good but it was the best I could do. You can draw him if you want and send the picture to me, you don't have to though. Anyways, meet my miraculous OC.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was high over Paris as a small jet came in for landing in a secluded park not far from the destination of the person inside. The jet was white in color, a logo on the side spelling out _Mea Family Air Lift. _The door opened slowly and steps descended down as someone stepped out, though the jacket and hood they had on caused them to be hard to see.

The surrounding park had short, fresh cut grass and a small path leading to a little pond with a bridge. The park itself was surrounded by trees from which birds sang out and squirrels could be seen jumping about. The person said only one sentence right now.

"Don't tell anyone of this place, it is my secret haven." It took a moment to see that they were speaking to another, a tall, thin man with golden hair.

"Yes Mr. Anima Mea." The man waved off the jet, which left quickly.

"I told you not to call me by that. That's the name of my family... those horrible people that I have to return to." He seemed to get mad suddenly before sighing. "I'll be back my haven." He seemed to speak it to the very aura of the hidden place before he turned to the other. "Mr. Francois, I'm ready to go now."

"Right this way sir. I was told the car would be on the street by here, just as directed, and I know for sure that this place was not leaked during the talk to arrange it all." He smiled and led the way to where he knew a small opening in the trees was. This man, despite his young figure, was about sixty years old and had been the main one to raise the boy. 

The other followed him and sure enough, on the street right by the tree line was the car, the license plate spelling out MEA as usual. The area was pretty, the street smaller and the small shops with flowers hanging in the windows seemed to brighten the space.

Mr. Francois was waiting with the door held open and once the other was inside he moved to the driver seat and set off. After a few moments he spoke. "Mr. Ani-, Sammi, are you not happy to be home?"

"Remember, I go by Sam now." He went quiet for a bit, watching as the Paris streets rolled out past the car. "I am happy to be home. I missed Paris and when with Aunt and Uncle... I didn't feel like I was home. I just do not look forward to seeing my family, except for Granmama of course." He smiled as he thought of his grandmother, the great hugs she gave, the love and kindness that just flowed from her. She had been the only one of the family to actually care for him.

"I understand sir. Your family, have not always been there for you, but they love you truly." He could tell the other didn't believe him and he dropped the subject. "Are you excited? You may run into the new heroes of Paris, actually, I'm sure you will."

"You mean that new group? They are pretty cool, it's odd that they suddenly got three more members though. I wonder how many there actually are." He stopped talking as the car pulled through a gate into a large, spacious garden of sorts with a path leading around to the front of a large mansion of sorts. "Yay, my not so sweet home." 

When the car stopped the two got out and made their way to the door of the home. Mr. Francois held the door open as the other entered into a quiet and still place. 

"I'm going to make a wild guess, father and mother are at the company, sister is out at a photoshoot, and brother is busy in his room making new scripts and ideas for the company." He waited a moment as Mr. Francois checked his phone and confirmed it all. "I know them well yet they know barely anything about me, typical."

The first room of the home was vast and wide, a winding stairway going up in the center of the room while others branched off on the walls, each leading to a different part of the mansion that was reserved for a different person of the family. The winding stairway lead up in a large room within a fantastic tower. This room belonged to Sam, as he enjoyed heights and loved going up to the top and sitting out on the roof of the tower. The other rooms were unknown to him, no one was allowed to go into the others rooms and so the family barely saw each other. For now the boy sighed and smiled at Mr. Francois. 

"I'll go to sleep. School does start tomorrow correct? Wake me in time as I want to walk there." He then left and went to his room, pulling off his hoodie when he got there. His hair was pure black, falling to about his shoulders. His dark brown eyes shone from where the sat, partly hidden by some strands of hair. His skin was dark but light at the same time, a kind of odd coloring but not for someone like him. He was of Indian and french heritage after all. He was a scrawny boy, not having much muscle and looking as if he didn't like food a lot. The main thing that could be noticed about him were the bandages that wrapped his thighs and arms as he got into a pair of black shorts and a teal blue t-shirt. He ignored them though as he climbed into his large, fluffy bed and soon fell asleep, exhausted from his trip.

*********************

The sun shone dimly throughout the room as Sam woke to knocking on his door. 

"Sir. It's time to get up for school. Your family also wishes to speak with you before you leave." Mr. Francois could then be heard leaving.

"Ugh. Of course they want to." Sam stretched as he got up, putting on his normal attire which consisted of black pants, a white shirt, a dark gray jacket and then a light gray jacket. After putting on his black boots he grabbed his backpack and quickly made his way downstairs. As soon as his family, who were waiting by the front door, saw him, they sighed audibly.

"Why must you dress like that when we bought you so many nice clothes. You disgrace this family." His sister huffed and left, not wanting to see him now.

"She is right. You should show your power to those... things out there." His mom sneered.

"Those things are other people that are just as good as us. Now if you don't mind, I have no wish to talk with any of you and I have to get to school as it is the first day. I will be walking and nothing you say will change that." He then left, running until he was on the street outside the gates. _Cue the guard following me to keep me 'safe'. _Hesighed as he heard the rustling behind him of the guard hiding behind something.

Sam ignored him and continued on, soon arriving at the school. 

He admired it, having missed his chance to go on a tour of it before his first year. Now that he was back he could go to it, though being a second year meant he had a lot to catch up on most likely. Sighing in relief as he heard the guard leave, knowing he arrived safely, he relaxed a bit, retreating into his cold shell that kept others away. He looked down and moved precisely, not stopping for anyone or anything. As he entered the classroom he saw that most of the students were already present, and turned to look at him as he walked in.

"Oh great. Another new student. He looks like such a drag too." A blond haired girl scoffed, letting out a laugh that drove everyone insane.

"Come on Chloe, stop it already." A blue haired girl approached him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Marinette." She smiled brightly.

He was reaching out to shake her hand when his sleeve rolled up and some of his bandages showed, the girl's eyes immediately went to them. 

"Oh no, are you hurt?" She turned worried.

"Fine." He muttered and walked past her. Looking around the room he noticed a very large guy that didn't have anyone sitting by him and so walked over. "Can I sit here?"

"Go ahead." The guy said. "I'm Ivan."

Sam didn't respond, only sat down and turned silent once more. Everyone looked between each other and a blond haired boy was about to approach him when the teacher walked in. 

"To your seats." Everyone already had. "Let's take roll now." She pulled out a clipboard and began calling off names, once she reached his name she stopped and smiled widely. "Well we have another celebrity in the class this year. Everyone, say hello to Sammi Anima Mea." 

Sam had been halfway across the room, trying to stop her from saying the name. Once it was out though everyone looked at him, some gasping.

"You mean to tell me, that he is part of the Mea family? Impossible." Chloe huffed and turned away. The others in the class seemed to want to say something but didn't get a chance, Sam was running out of the room in no time, and then out of the school.


	2. Meeting Someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter, btw, is called Not So Sweet Home

Sam had just kept running, until he reached a part of town he didn't recognize. The boy didn't care though as he slowed down and began to walk. 

"No... this can't be happening. They all know now." He felt like crying and soon he crouched down, balling up into himself. People stared but none stopped to help him, until a small old man walked up to him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He sounded nice.

Sam lifted his head to be met with a smile.

"If you have something on your mind, I am open to listen." The man spoke evenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about me." Sam tried to smile but couldn't.

"I can tell something is wrong. It will only drown you, if you do not say what it is." He turned and started walking away before looking over his shoulder. "I am Wang Fu, follow me." 

Sam couldn't say no to an elder and so he stood and followed the other, until they reached a bench and the man sat down. Sam followed, sitting down by him.

"Now, what is wrong?"

Sam sighed heavily and looked down. "I just got back to Paris. My family is the Mea's and they don't care about others. That's one thing everyone knows about them. My new classmates at school just found out I'm in that family and so now they'll think I'm just like the rest of my family." He then smiled softly. "There was a really nice girl though named Marinette, she was friendly. Now she won't be probably."

Wang Fu just sat there for a while before he turned to him. "Everyone is different. This Marinette, how do you know she'll do that? How do you know the rest of them will do that? You assume they will, but surprises come at the least expected of times." He laughed lightly. "You must give them a chance to show who they are." 

Sam thought about his words before realizing he was right. "You're right. I was too quick to judge, just like my family." He sighed sadly and began falling into his shell when he saw the man try and get up but fall. "Oh no." Sam got up and quickly helped him up. "Are you okay? Let me walk you home so you don't fall again."

Wang Fu smiled softly and pointed down the street. "I don't live far, right that way." Sam missed it but Wang Fu gave him a look of knowing in his eyes.

The two walked for a while, Sam helping Wang Fu along, or so he thought. After a while they reached Wang Fu's home and entered, Sam helping him sit down. 

"If you don't mind, I need to get back to school now." Sam smiled softly and left. After a few moments a small green turtle flew out and went over to Wang Fu.

"Hello master." He said.

"Hello Wayzz, do you understand why that person was here?" He smiled softly.

Wayzz looked at him for a bit before nodding. "I do sir, are you sure about this though? That miraculous is not fully understood yet, it's very young compared to the rest of us."

"I am fully aware of this. That boy and that kwami, they are the perfect match. Based on what you've told me about him and what I learned of that boy, I know this is the right choice."

"Yes master." Wayzz nodded respectfully to him.

***********************

Sam got to the school as the last bell rang, resulting in kids beginning to leave classes and spread about to find their friends. Oddly enough, he noticed that his class stayed together, chatting as if they were as close as blood. As he approached they noticed him and turned, some looking worried and others just frowning at him (Chloe of course. XD). It was the blond haired boy who approached him, Adrien.

"Hey, Sammi right?" He smiled and held out a hand. "I didn't get to introduce myself before. I'm Adrien Agreste."

"I-I go by Sam." He shook his hand before turning to talk to everybody. "I'm sorry for running off earlier, after the teacher said what family I was from I thought you all would think I was like them." He took a deep breath. "I talked to someone though an they helped me realize that I was too quick to judge you. So, hello. My name is Sammi Anima Mea and yes, I am a part of the Mea family but I am nothing like them as I don't think I'm better than anyone else." He smiled softly.

All of them began to say their own name after that. "Marrinette Dupain-Cheng. Alya Césaire. Chloé Bourgeois. Nino Lahiffe. Juleka Couffaine. Marc Anciel. Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Rose Lavillant. Sabrina Raincomprix. Alix Kubdel. Lê Chiến Kim. Mylène Haprèle. Ivan Bruel. Max Kanté." They named off, Sam cataloging each name so he could remember them.

"I understand how you feel. My father is Gabriel Agreste, I was a bit on edge when I started here as well, though I was more scared of my father than the other students. Don't worry though, you'll do fine here." He smiled widely and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Sam smiled back before hearing someone behind him. 

"Mhm! Mister Sammi, your parents are requesting for you to have been home by now." The voice belonged to Mr. Francois.

"But, why do they care? They never have before." Sam turned to him.

"You're... outburst this morning has made them skeptical of you having relations with others. Therefore you must come home at once. They have set up several study sessions in multiple arts and languages for you and have requested time for you to finish any school work as well." Mr. Francois explained.

"What? So first they look down on all of society and now on me just because I don't wanna deal with their bullshit? They're the ones that sent me away, why should they care what I do?" He could feel the stares of his classmates on him and took a deep breath. "Fine, as they wish. Let's go Francois." Sam quickly left, not turning to look at his classmates as he did. Once he was home he was escorted to his first of many lessons. The time went slowly and soon night was approaching, though he still had more lessons. Once he had finished them all it was nine o'clock at night and he was exhausted, plus he had only liked one of the lessons. Now he made his way to his room, where he fell onto his bed and snuggled into his pillows for a bit

After laying there for a little the boy got up and changed into his night clothes before heading over to his desk, sitting down and pulling up a game. After a few moments he went downstairs and grabbed a few bananas before returning to his room and continuing his game. He was halfway through his second banana when he noticed a small box on the right edge of his desk. It had red markings on it and was dark brown. The box itself was small enough to fit into the palm of his hand and he picked it up, looking at it in confusion.

"I don't remember this being here." His confusion got the better of him and he opened it. A bright flash came from the box and circled around him before stopping right in front of him and the light faded. What was left behind was a small red/brown creature with black fur on the back of its head and partly down it's back. It stretched before looking at him and then at the banana sitting on the desk, half eaten.

"Banana!" It immediately went down and tore a piece off, quickly eating it, a smile on their face. "I love bananas."

"U-Um... what are you?" Sam just stared in shock.

"Oh, hello there. Um... how did this work again? What did Wayzz say. Oh right!" The thing flew up in front of his face and smiled widely. "Hi! I'm Chatenn and I'm a kwami, I can give you magical powers."

"Wait, what?" Sam was utterly confused.

"So, that thing in the box, pull it out." Chatenn pointed to the box he had come out of.

It was then that Sam noticed a piece of jewelry folded up in the box, upon pulling it out he found that it was a choker.

"Now you put it on, don't ever take it off as you never know when you'll need to transform. Now, right now those chains on it don't have anything on them, when you transform red jewels will show up, one on each chain. After you use your special power you have five minutes till you change back, each time a gem disappears one minute has passed." Chatenn ate another piece of banana. 

"What's this power?" Sam asked.

"It's called Melioration. It enhances all of your senses ten-fold and increases your strength. The power only lasts five minutes, which means that after using it, it lasts until you switch back." Chatenn burped slightly before explaining the rest he needed to know. "That's about it."

"Whoa... so basically I'll be a superhero like Ladybug and Chat Noir." Sam looked at him in awe as he nodded, though right then a scream could be heard outside. Sam quickly climbed the ladder that went to the top of the tower, Chatenn following him up. Once on the roof he looked around and saw a person, fully clothed in black with neon linings here and there. They were flying on a board of some sort as they moved. 

"Oh no! That's an akumatized victim. Time for you to transform Sam." Chatenn looked at him.

"But... what if I'm no good at this. Maybe I should just leave it to the others."

"Sam, I know you can do this! You just need to believe in yourself and in your teammates!" Chatenn hugged his cheek before nodding. "Now let's do this."

Sam, after a few more moments, took a deep breath and nodded. "Chatenn, mane on!" 

(Explanation of Changing Sequence: Stomp each foot and then clap hands together, black spreads up legs and arms before spreading to red/brown. Pulls up hood and slides hand down back, resulting in fur popping up. Slides hand over eyes, mask appears and eyes change to look like Chatenn's. Pulls up on hood and ears appear. Sweeps out arms behind him and a tail comes out, then he slides his hands over his torso and a ribbon wraps around him, his weapon in the ribbons in the back.)

Sam looked at his choker and sure enough, five red gems had appeared. After admiring himself for a bit he looked around, trying to figure out how to move place to place. Just then he realized he felt stronger and more limber and he got an idea. Running forward he jumped and cleared the way, landing on the next roof and ending up on all fours. Staying down like that he ran forward, faster than he ever had before. After a few minutes of listening and following the sounds of the villain as he moved throughout Paris, he saw him. He was now locked in combat with the heroes of Paris, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace. Even with them, the villain was still getting the better hand. The villain seemed to be able to cause trees and other plants to come alive, resulting in them grabbing people and so the heroes having to leave the villain and rescue them. After watching for a while Sam pulled his staff off of his back and looked at it. "Is this it? It looks the same as Chat Noir's though." He looked at it for a while before accidentally pulling on the ends, he really hadn't meant to, but was glad he had when they pulled apart and the staff separated into two katanas. "Now it's on."

The fight was steadily going. Ladybug had called on her lucky charm but had yet to find a way to use it. Rena Rouge was using illusions on the plants to get the to let go of the people, who Carapace then grabbed and got to safety. Chat Noir were covering Ladybug as she looked for a way to use her lucky charm. The villain was steadily getting the upper hand though, especially when a nearby tree grabbed Chat Noir , steadily squeezing down around him. Ladybug abandoned trying to find a use for her charm and went to help him, while Rena Rouge and Carapace were still busy with the other plants.

After seeing this Sam felt anger in him, all those innocent people were getting hurt all because of this Hawkmoth he had heard about, even the akumatized victim. He clenched his swords and let out a long growl, the mane on his hood seemed to spike up as he suddenly jumped down from the roof he was on, letting out a loud cry that some would know to be from a Maned Wolf. The other heroes turned to look at him as he jumped down, landing by Rena Rouge and slicing through some of the plants she was fighting. "Without their stalks they can't grab anyone, cut them down but be careful." He said it quickly before sprinting to the tree and jumping up it easily, slicing through the thinner branches at the top as he moved steadily upward. The tree tried to grab him in response and dropped the other two as a result. "Ladybug, quick! I'll keep the tree distracted." He sprinted to and fro on the branches, saying jokes now and then about how the tree was too slow. The others wanted to ask him questions but the villain was still an issue. It took a good bit more time but Ladybug found a solution, which included one of Sam's katanas, her yo-yo, the tree, and a newspaper (which was her lucky charm). After she captured the akuma, everything returned to normal and Sam jumped down from the tree easily. 

All of the others circled around him, looking down at him quizzically. 

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked.

"Um... I'm," he thought for a moment before smiling. "I'm Chien D'or." He saw Ladybug's earrings beep. "And you're about to change back. Along with you Rena Rouge."

The two looked at each other and nodded. "Bye!" They quickly left. Chat Noir and Carapace asked Chien D'or a lot of questions before they seemed satisfied. 

"I should get going, have things to do." Chat Noir said soon. "Nice to meowt you." He laughed at his own pun before leaving, Carapace following soon after. He was left there alone, watching as the others left.

"That was odd... but exhilarating" Chien D'or said slowly before running off, quickly scaling a building and making his way back to his house. Once he got back it was one o'clock in the morning and Sam quickly fell into his bed, Chatenn curling up on a pillow beside him as he snacked on some more banana. After about thirty minutes the two fell fast asleep, Chatenn curled up on the pillow beside Sam and Sam curled into his many pillows and blankets.


End file.
